Modern Merlin
by lossofmerlin
Summary: Arthur finally returns in present day. Merlin is still by his side to help him deal with the trials of the 21st century. Merlin must still keep his magic a secret from the world, just no longer from Arthur.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Modern Merlin**

Chapter One - New Beginnings

Merlin could feel it in his old bones that today was the day. He was going to see Arthur again. At last! Merlin watched as a lorry passed him by. He sped up his pace to Avalon Lake. He had to hurry. Arthur would be there soon! Merlin stared out at the water as he remembered the day that Arthur had died so many years ago…

Merlin hadn't been able to bear to set his body ablaze. So he had done something else. He had used magic. Old magic that spoke from the very depths of his soul. He hadn't even known what he had been doing at the time. He only knew that it had felt right. Afterwards, when he looked again he had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. For Arthur's body had vanished. He had heard someone coming and out of panic he quickly cast the boat on fire. He had been frightened that he might get in trouble for losing Arthur's body. He had no idea how revered he already was back in Camelot.

Nor did Percival when he stumbled into the clearing to see Merlin standing on the shore and the boat ablaze on the lake. Merlin looked at Percival with tears in his eyes and Percival knew what had transpired. They grieved together.

After a time Percival told Merlin that they should be getting back. Merlin shook his head. He would not be returning. He had to find out what happened to Arthur! He couldn't get caught up in the goings on of the castle life. He couldn't see Gaius for now he was all Merlin had left in this world. If he were to see him he knew he would never be able to leave again.

Percival returned home and told the tale. Gwen was named the next successor. She had full faith in Merlin. She knew all he had done for Camelot and for Arthur. Magic was accepted again in the kingdom and Gwen made sure that Merlin received the due credit he deserved, even for all the past events that she had now came to realize. Tales were told of his glory!

Meanwhile, Merlin traveled far and wide. He never gave up hope, and for some reason he never aged. At least his body didn't. His soul grew weary. He missed Arthur. He missed everyone. But he believed in Kilgharrah's words that one day Arthur would return.

…And now that day had finally come! Merlin could _feel_ it. He was at the lakeside now. He wondered if he would also see Freya again after all these years? He looked down at his old hands and decided to morph into his younger form, just in case!

He looked around, trying to see Arthur. Doubt suddenly started to creep in. What if he had been wrong? What if he would never see Arthur again? What if everything had been for nothing?

That's when he noticed the boat, slowly drifting towards him.

Merlin used his distance vision to see inside and gasped. There lay Arthur! Merlin started trudging out into the water to greet the boat. But he miscalculated the land beneath his feet and dunked himself fully under for a moment. He came up and since he was already wet he decided to just swim the rest of the way to the boat. He reached the side and looked in. Arthur's eyes were closed. He looked exactly the same as the last time Merlin had seen him.

"Arthur," Merlin exclaimed. But why wasn't the king opening his eyes? As if on cue Arthur's eyes flew open. He sat up and looked around. He smiled when he saw Merlin and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "We made it! You saved my life Merlin."

Merlin returned the smile but then his features fell. "Arthur you don't understand. There is much you need to know."

Arthur gave a pondering, thoughtful frown. "What is it?"

"Well for starters… could I get into the boat with you? I'm freezing!"

Arthur moved to one side and Merlin got in on the other. "Thanks." Merlin shivered as he looked at Arthur and tried to decide if he should use magic or not. He still felt strange about it, even after so many years had passed. It seemed that no time at all had passed for Arthur which made Merlin feel even more self-conscious. He was rather cold so he decided to go for it. He spoke the words of magic that would dry him.

Arthur gaped. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Well you probably won't considering that I can't really use magic in the open. So aside from right now I doubt you will have the chance to see much of it."

"Nonsense! The first thing I shall do when we return is to do away with the ridiculous ban on magic that my father set in place!"

Merlin's eyes shone with tears and happiness. So many times he had wished Arthur would come to accept magic and now he had. _Now._ Merlin began to laugh hysterically for a minute.

Arthur wasn't sure why but it felt good to hear his friend happy so he joined in!

When they had quieted and Merlin had composed himself enough to explain the situation, he tried again.

"Arthur… I didn't save you."

Arthur wanted to begin laughing again at the ridiculousness of that statement. But he realized he had dismissed what Merlin had said countless times in the past, that looking back it turned out Merlin had been spot on. "Am I dead," he asked in a serious tone.

Merlin smiled. "Not exactly." He gave a laugh when he saw the panicked look on Arthur's face. "No! No, you're not," he hurried to assure him.

"Well what do you mean then? Come on, out with it! I want to hurry back to the castle. I am dying to see Gwen!"

"Arthur, you can't go back. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't save you in time. You did die. But I couldn't bear to say goodbye. Words of magic started flowing from me. I didn't even know what they meant or what I was doing. Then I looked and you were… gone." Merlin could tell by Arthur's expression that further explanation was needed. "I somehow sent you here."

Arthur scratched his head. "Isn't this where I already was?"

"Where, but not when."

Arthur glared at him, slight realization finally setting in. "What do you mean by that?"

"Arthur… We are 1500 years in the future."

Arthur stared at him, unable to form words. At last he said, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Catalyze This

**I know it has been a really long time since I updated this story. For more months than I care to remember I had been working 16 hr days, 6 days a week! My schedule has finally calmed down so I will be updating regularly from now on! ^_^ Thanks for the comments! I love feedback! It is also nice to hear that my story is getting read!**

**I am going to try to avoid so many exclamation points from here on out. I just had to get them out of my system first. ;)**

**As to Gaius, Gwaine, Gwen and Freya, sadly they won't be making an appearance in this story. It is more having to do with Arthur and Merlin and how things would be if he actually did return in present day. Realistically, I can't see anyone else making it to the future with them, you know? I suppose Freya could make a cameo at some point, but the story just isn't really about anyone aside from Arthur and Merlin.**

**HOWEVER… I do have other stories! In most of them the whole gang **_**is **_**there. And if you are looking specifically for a **_**modern **_**Merlin story you should check out my story "Double Go." In that one Arthur runs into a descendant of Gwen in present day, as well as Merlin finding an eternal Freya.**

**Well, without further ado…**

Chapter Two - Catalyze This

Arthur tried hard to wrap his mind around what Merlin had just said. He wondered how such a thing could be possible. "Merlin, you can't expect me to believe a story like that."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm sure it will be easier to accept once we get off the lake. You must promise to listen to the things I tell you. The world has changed much over the years. There are many new dangers."

Arthur scowled at Merlin. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin."

Merlin started to worry about Arthur's safety. Just past the lake was a highway. Arthur knew nothing of vehicles and how deadly they could be.

"Arthur, listen to me very closely. In this time, there is so much I need to teach you. If you fail to heed my warnings it could get us both killed! If you have ever considered me as your friend, you have to _trust _me." Merlin pleaded. He could see in Arthur's eyes that he believed him.

"I know why you don't want it to be true," Merlin added.

Arthur's thoughts were of Gwen, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his pain. Instead he said, "Why am I here, then? Why now?"

Merlin shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I got a strong feeling that you were returning and so I came. Kilgharrah had told me that you would return in a time of Albion's greatest need."

"Merlin, what are you going on about? Who is this Kilgharrah?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur and shook his head. He wasn't even going to try and explain anything from the past at this moment. Right now he had to focus on getting Arthur back to his flat. But how would he do that without Arthur doing something stupid that might get him hurt?

Merlin spoke words of magic and the boat started to drift to shore. Arthur gave a little start of surprise which caused the warlock to snigger to himself.

They reached the shore and got out of the boat. "Follow me," Merlin said.

Arthur cleared his throat self-importantly and didn't move.

Merlin marched back to stand in front of him. "Arthur, you aren't a king here. You don't know anything about the world now! If you don't listen to me you will never make it." Merlin's expression softened. "You will always be _my _king, and I am ever your faithful servant. But just for a little while, let me take the lead, _please_?"

After several long moments Arthur nodded solemnly. Merlin headed off again in the direction of his car. Arthur followed obediently behind him. When they reached the highway Merlin held up his hand as a warning for Arthur to stop. Merlin prayed that no cars would pass until they reached his Nova. He was grateful when his wish was granted.

They stood beside his car.

"Why have we stopped," Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip. "This is my... It is a vehicle that has replaced the horse and cart."

Arthur eyed it suspiciously. "What pulls it forward?"

"It's called a motor." Merlin unlocked his door and reached in to pop open the hood. He walked to the front of the car, then lifted and propped it open for Arthur to look at the engine. "Don't freak out," Merlin said as he got back inside the car to start it."

"Freak out?" Arthur puzzled over Merlin's words. He jumped when the engine roared to life.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he rushed back to his friend's side. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Arthur tried to regain his composure. "Not at all. This is a… fine contraption you have here."

Merlin grinned knowingly. "Shall we," he asked.

Arthur sucked in a great breath and blew it back out. "Yes, of course."

Merlin closed the hood, then led him around to the passenger door and opened it for him. He gestured for Arthur to get inside. When Arthur didn't move, Merlin shoved on him a little until he finally lowered himself down onto the seat. Merlin shut the door and looked at his friend with sympathy as he walked back to his side of the car. He couldn't imagine what Arthur must be going through.

"Ready," Merlin asked once he was seated. Arthur nodded. Merlin reached over and buckled Arthur in. He mused to himself how some things never change and wondered if he would ever be free of looking after Arthur. Then he pulled the car out onto the highway. Arthur clung to the side of the door with one hand and the dashboard with the other.

"How are you doing," Merlin asked. He wasn't used to seeing Arthur scared. Part of Merlin wanted to tease him for it and the other part just wanted it to stop because it was unnerving to watch.

"Fine," Arthur managed out.

The side of him that wanted to tease Arthur won out. Merlin switched on the radio and chuckled to himself when Arthur jumped again. _Sweet Child of Mine _was playing. Merlin sang along for a minute. "Good music, right," he said with a smirk.

Arthur gave a nod, but said nothing for the rest of the drive.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just the Way

Chapter 3 - Just the Way

It was getting dark as Merlin parked his Nova on the curbside. After he got out he went around to let Arthur out. "Let's get inside as quickly as possible," Merlin spoke in a low tone.

Arthur's senses prickled. "Are we in danger?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Not really. It's just probably best that as few people as possible see you dressed like that."

Arthur looked down at his attire. Everything seemed to be in fine condition. There was the matter of the small hole where Mordred's sword had pierced through his armor. "I could cover the hole with my cloak," Arthur offered as a solution.

Merlin sighed. "You do that. Let's just hurry inside." He took hold of Arthur's forearm to guide him until Arthur pulled free.

"Merlin, I think I remember how to walk!"

"Right, sorry." Merlin hurried up the front steps of his building. He held the door open for Arthur. Merlin hoped no one would hear them as they walked down the hallway and up the indoor stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally inside his home behind the closed door.

Merlin went to stand in front of his black designer couch. "Why don't you sit here and I will make you some food." He switched on the TV. He could see that Arthur was astonished to see the little men running around inside the box.

"It's not magic," Merlin said from the kitchen area. Most of his rooms were open faced to each other, all except for the bathroom and the bedroom. "It's technology and anyone can wield it." He finished Arthur's turkey sandwich and returned to the living room. He sat in a plush chair so that he was facing Arthur. He picked up the remote and handed it to his friend. "You try it. Push that large green button."

Arthur looked uncertain.

"It's perfectly safe," Merlin assured him.

Arthur snatched the remote from Merlin. He pursed his lips and pushed the button. The TV went off.

Merlin tentatively handed him the sandwich. "Here."

Arthur recognized the food to be meat and bread, but at the same time it seemed foreign. The bread was abnormally soft. The meat was cut into a flawless flattened circular shape. Arthur wished nothing more than to begin to regain some of his wounded pride so he hesitated no longer before he took a bite. "Oh my goodness," he said before he even swallowed. "Merlin this is heavenly."

Merlin gave a laugh. "Just wait till you try spaghetti!"

Arthur had devoured his sandwich in two more bites. "Why don't you fetch me some," he suggested to Merlin.

Merlin narrowed his eyes but obediently returned to the kitchen to make some spaghetti.

When it was ready he tried his best to explain to Arthur that the kitchen table would be the best place for eating.

Arthur had insisted that he was much more comfortable where he was. Against Merlin's better judgment he had allowed Arthur's request. Now he was cleaning spaghetti sauce off his couch, having to maneuver around an oblivious Arthur who sat and laughed as he watched some more TV.

Merlin shook his head in irritation. "You know you look ridiculous, right?"

Arthur gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" His face and clothing were covered in sauce as well.

Merlin scratched his head. "Maybe you should go wash up." He pointed to the open bathroom door.

Arthur looked down at himself and finally took note of how messy he was. "Very well." He stood up and held out his arms.

Merlin gave an inward sigh. This was one of the things he hadn't missed about having Arthur around. "You know you are going to have to start doing this yourself," Merlin said as he worked to undress Arthur.

Arthur had gone back to watching the television. "Why would I need to do that," he said absently.

"Because it's the twenty first century! Human beings dress themselves."

"Surely not royalty."

Merlin frowned. He wasn't sure about that actually. He would have to Google it later.

"Well, I'm sure the ones who want to better themselves do."

Arthur had stopped paying attention.

"Arthur?"

Merlin used his magic to turn off the TV.

"Hey!" Arthur rounded to face Merlin.

"It's time for your bath."

"I will watch more of the magic box while you draw it up."

"_No_, you will come with me, _sire_," Merlin hastened to add. He knew Arthur was not happy about all the orders Merlin had been giving and he wanted to make Arthur's transition into the future as easy as possible. "What I mean is there's nothing to draw up. I want to show you my shower. It is like warm rain falling from the sky and you can wash under it. You're going to love it!"

Arthur had stayed in the shower until the water began to run cold. Merlin grinned when Arthur started to yell out how freezing it was. After Arthur was dry Merlin helped him into more modern clothes. He stood back to admire the finished result. He had given Arthur some of his clothes for the time being. He was wearing a tight black tea shirt and loose fitting pajama pants. "You look good," Merlin praised.

"I feel strange," Arthur admitted.

"You just need a good night's rest and everything will feel better in the morning. You can have my room until we figure out something better. It's just in here." Merlin walked into his bedroom. The moon was shining through his open window. Arthur walked over to it and looked down upon the city lights below. His lips parted in wonder.

Merlin had a moment of nostalgia as he remembered marveling in much the same way on his first night in Camelot. "I will see you in the morning," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Merlin."

Merlin paused in the doorway and looked back. Arthur was facing him now. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Merlin nodded and smiled and closed the door behind him as he left.


End file.
